1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to SRAM cells, and more particularly to a skewed SRAM cell with improved operating margins.
2. Description of the Related Art
A static random access memory (SRAM) is generally used in high speed applications, such as memory in a data processing system or the like. Each SRAM cell stores one bit of data and is implemented as a pair of cross-coupled inverters. The SRAM cell is only stable in one of two possible voltage levels. The logic state of the cell is determined by the voltage levels of the storage nodes which are the outputs of the inverters, and can be made to change states by applying a voltage of sufficient magnitude and duration to the appropriate cell input.